Episode 166 (18th September 1986)
Plot Lou refuses to talk to Arthur and continues to insult him. Arthur walks out. Angie visits Dr. Legg over her recent tiredness, he wonders if it could be to do with her alcohol intake. Michelle and Kelvin find Cassie in the kitchen of the family's flat. Mary begins getting impatient waiting for Mehmet to sleep with her. Kathy and Michelle plan to spruce up Pauline for the Glamorous Grannies competition in the evening. Ali agrees to let Sue's comments towards Mehmet go. Sharon tells Michelle that she has dumped Ian via a note. Cassie tries avoiding Tony, but is unsuccessful when he walks into the flat before she can leave. Kelvin tries to encourage her to go back to boarding school. Sharon wants Simon to sing solo in The Vic but Angie and Den are not so keen on the idea. Ian talks to Pete about Sharon's note; Pete tells Ian to take control of the situation and not letting Sharon decide whether they are together or not. Ian then sees Sharon and tells her their relationship is over as she is not mature enough for a man. Kathy and Michelle dress Pauline up for the Glamorous Grannies competition. Arthur sees her and disagrees with the make-up and dressing up that she is doing, telling her that she should be going as herself. Tony talks with Cassie about her running away from boarding school. Sharon tells Angie that she is quitting school immediately. The Glamorous Grannies competition gets underway and James and Dr. Legg judge. Mary ends things with Mehmet. Pauline wins the competition and is delighted. Arthur then stands up in The Vic and announces that he has paid for Michelle's wedding in full. Sharon tells Angie and Den to listen to her in future and what she wants. Arthur celebrates a successful evening while Pauline questions Arthur over where the money came from. He admits to Pauline he used the Christmas Club money that he had been collecting all year, but promises to pay it back. Cast Regular cast *Pauline Fowler - Wendy Richard *Arthur Fowler - Bill Treacher *Lou Beale - Anna Wing *Michelle Fowler - Susan Tully *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Dr. Legg - Leonard Fenton *Pete Beale - Peter Dean *Kathy Beale - Gillian Taylforth *Ian Beale - Adam Woodyatt *Simon Wicks - Nick Berry *Den Watts - Leslie Grantham *Angie Watts - Anita Dobson *Sharon Watts - Letitia Dean *James Willmott-Brown - William Boyde (Credited as "Mr Wilmott-Brown") *Lofty Holloway - Tom Watt *Tony Carpenter - Oscar James *Kelvin Carpenter - Paul J. Medford *Cassie Carpenter - Delanie Forbes *Ali Osman - Nejdet Salih *Mehmet Osman - Haluk Bilginer *Mary Smith - Linda Davidson *Annie Smith - Jenna Alembick, Samantha Crown & Zara Posener (Uncredited) Guest cast *Maude - Doreen Taylor Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public and upstairs flat *Walford Surgery - Consultation room *3B Albert Square - Kitchen, living room and hallway *45 Albert Square - Kitchen and backroom *Bridge Street Market *Launderette *Al's Café Notes *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'I dunno about glamorous grannies. I reckon we'll enter you for Miss World.' *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 18,400,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1986 episodes